


Is there Something Different?

by iPlaySports



Series: Klaine on TikTok [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Hedwig!Blaine, Humor, M/M, TikTok, Vaguely Turned On!Kurt, almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPlaySports/pseuds/iPlaySports
Summary: Blaine is kinda jealous of his husband's mass amount of followers. He just wants to close the margin and what better way to do that than to use the man himself, to make a *special* announcement.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine on TikTok [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972549
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Is there Something Different?

**Author's Note:**

> kurtlovebot and I started writing this a while ago, then I think it kinda just slipped away. Either way, I'm really proud of what we made together so I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> KLB: I hope youre not mad I posted without telling (I may or may not have lost ur email) also for some reason I can't add you as a co-creator, but if you change the setting I can totally fix that!!

Blaine would be the first to admit he was a big fan of two things: TikTok and harmless jokes. But, putting them together? He was like a kid in a candy store. (Unless it is the M&M Factory. That place is awesome for all ages.) So, naturally, when he sees the latest couple’s prank on his feed, he just  _ has to  _ try it on Kurt.

It helps that he holds a slight resentment towards Kurt at the moment. Ever since Kurt went viral for his WAP performance (ya know, the one Cardi B liked, commented on, AND reposted), he’s been collecting more followers than the  _ Pont des Arts  _ has locks. Okay, fine. Blaine has gained some followers for the video- he was tagged and featured, after all-but, he hasn’t gained nearly as many as Kurt. Who has skyrocketed past Blaine  _ and  _ is currently only a few thousand behind JiffPom the dog.

But, he’s not jealous or anything.

Nope. Not at all.

In fact, he’s happy for Kurt.

He just wishes that the follower margin wasn't so vast, okay? 

Yeah, Blaine’s a little jealous.

Luckily, there’s a simple solution: get Kurt in a TikTok with him and watch the followers roll in. It’s a fool-proof plan and guaranteed to work… if it’s executed correctly. Let’s hope this works.

\--

The next day he finds Kurt in the office working with his back toward the door on his newest sketch. Blaine sets up his phone under the premise of looking for a book on the opposite shelf. (Luckily, his black phone case blends perfectly with the leather book coverings Kurt insisted on getting upon moving from the loft.) He starts the timer, facing the screen away, and mentally counts in his head down from ten. 

As the timer hits (hopefully) zero, Blaine clears his throat making Kurt aware of his presence

“Hey, Kurt,” Blaine waits for his husband to press save and remove his (rather sexy, in his opinion) black-framed glasses before asking, “Notice anything different about me?”

Kurt eyes him up and down before speaking, “Did you get a new shirt? No, you’ve worn that before.” Then his eyes brightened, “Did you get taller? You look taller.”

Blaine rolled his eyes -a habit he picked up after being with his husband for so long- and crossed his arms over his chest, “I only look taller because you’re sitting down.”

“I guess that’s accurate,” Kurt stands and takes a few steps toward Blaine before stopping abruptly. “Did- did you finally get your full body wax for the Hedwig audition?”

“What?” Blaine doesn’t miss how Kurt starts to undress him with his eyes, “No. My appointment is on Thursday.”

Glasz eyes immediately snap back up to hazel and widen slightly. “Of course, yes. How could I forget? I set up the appointment.” Kurt tried to laugh it off, but it comes off more panicked and guilty, more than humorous. 

_ Wait a second…  _ “Are-” Blaine swallows nervously.  _ Why am I nervous? “ _ Kurt, are you  _ excited  _ for my dehairing?”

Now, Kurt laughs. Full and 100% humorous. “Seriously, Blaine?  _ Dehairing?  _ Oh my god. That’s not even a word.” 

“Are you sure? Wait. ALEXA,” Blaine turns toward the small pod in the corner, making sure the little blue light turns on before continuing, “Define ‘dehairing’.”

“Dehairing: to remove hair from; usually an animal carcass,” the animatronic voice responds. 

“See? Nothing to do with humans,” Kurt starts to go back toward his desk, “Is there anything actually different? Or are you just being weird today?”

“Hey! No. This isn’t over,” Blaine reaches to grab Kurt’s arm, “We need to talk about why you started fucking me with your eyes when hairless me came into the conversation.”

Kurt just looks at his husband for a few moments before deadpanning, “I think it’s hot.” Then, leans in a little closer, his breath grazing Blaine’s ear, “and I can’t wait until you get home on Thursday.”

_ Why do  _ I  _ always end up the one flustered on camera?  _

—

**BD_AnderHummel:** well that escalated quickly  **@KurtEAHummel** also: yes, this is my official  **@HedwigMusical** announcement ;)

**Comments:**

**NiffVSTheWorld:** _ ahhhh!! congrats on the role blaine _

**.Ander.Hum.Fan.:** _ omg omg omg blaine is doing HEDWIGGG _

**SamIAmEvans:** _ congrats bro (i totally called it) _

**Sebtastic:** _ is no one gonna talk about how Kurt has a thing for h a i r l e s s n e s s ?? _

\--

“Really? That’s how you made your announcement?”

“Um, yeah?”

“You couldn’t think of a better way? Like… I don’t maybe like an Instagram post or a tweet?”

“Nope. This way was much more fun.”

“Mhm. Sure, B. Just don’t get mad when you exploiting me comes to bite you in the ass.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment? Kudo? Prompt? Thank you.


End file.
